The Newbie
by imasmurf93
Summary: following Poll result, a new operative comes to sector V, but is Erin as awesome as she seems?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**** Following poll result, I'm obsessed with the film orphan at the moment and thought that it could make a pretty good KND story, not sure how close I'll stay to the story line yet...**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**  
**"Yay yay yaaay! New operatives coming!" Kuki squealed jumping up and down on the sofa, they had just received the news and were all pretty excited, none as much as Kuki however.

"Okay girl, calm down." Abby sighed. "We want to find out more about them before they get here.

Kuki sat back down obediently and looked at Nigel in curiosity.

"So do we know anything else about this new operative?" Hoagie asked as he leant back into the couch.

Nigel shrugged and looked at the paper.  
"They're female, 12 years old, Welsh. That's all the information I received...she's coming tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Wally groaned.

Nigel nodded. "Tomorrow morning. So you'd better all get to bed, she's likely to come pretty early and it's only courtesy to be awake when she arrives."

The whole gang moaned and slouched to their bedrooms. Soon enough, their tiredness got the best of them and they drifted off to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kuki tossed and wailed in her sleep, her forehead was glistening with sweat and her eyes were clenched shut, her hands gripping her duvet tightly.  
She gasped when her eyes shot open, she sat up and sighed deeply realising that it was a bad dream, she sobbed quietly then turned on her light.

She screamed when she saw the figure at her doorway.

"Are you okay?" Wally asked as he walked in.

"Wally." She whispered. "You scared me."

He rolled his eyes grumpily. "Sorry, you had another bad dream?"

Kuki nodded.

Wally sat on the edge of her bed. "Was it about Mizuki again?"

Kuki sniffed and nodded again. "I keep getting the same dream. I hate it."

Wally sat awkwardly, not knowing what to do or say, Kuki understood and simply appreciated that he was there and happy to listen to her, it was a rare and happy moment for her when she'd bond with her crush like this.  
She leant over and wrapped her arms around him.  
"Thanks Wally." She whispered.  
He said nothing but she just knew that he was giving a shy smile.

"Well, I'd better get back to bed." Wally mumbled, standing up and walking towards the door.

"Wally!" Kuki said as she sunk back into her duvet. Wally turned around and looked at her.  
"Thanks again." She smiled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They all woke up to one of Nigel's unpleasant alarm systems.  
The loud siren went off at 7:30 in the morning, causing all of the kids to groan. They all dragged themselves out of bed and gathered in the meeting room.

"Okay team, the new operative is arriving in exactly 8 minutes, I want you dressed, refreshed and ready to greet her when she gets here." Nigel ordered. The gang did as they were told without arguments.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She arrived at 7:37, Nigel answered the door as the kids assembled in the living area behind him.

"Hello, you're a little early...oh well, better early than late." Nigel smiled.

"Early? I thought she was supposed to come around now?" Hoagie hissed.

Abby chuckled and shook her head. "Numbuh 1 wasn't expecting her for another 10 seconds at least."

The four kids sniggered and stopped when Nigel glared back at them.  
"Please come in." Nigel said, stepping aside so that the four kids could see their new operative as she walked in.

"Thanks." She said with a thick Welsh accent.

She had medium brown hair that she had tied in a high ponytail with bangs hanging down to just above her cheeks at the front of her face, her eyes were a stunning crystal blue and she wore a white top with jeans and a pink cardigan.

"Hi." She said, giving them a toothy smile, showing her snowy white teeth. "I'm Erin, Numbuh 666."

**A/N:****  
What will they all think of Erin?  
Who is Mizuki?**

Sorry it's a short chapter, the next one will be a bit longer. I'm trying to update this as much **as possible before I go on vacation next week.  
Anyway, please vote on my poll...X-D**


	2. Chapter 2

**XxTheUnspokenTruthxX: I love Welsh accents and thought, I want one in my next story...thanks for reviewing**

KNDnumbuh007: Questions always have to be answered...or do they? X-D

FrankandJoe3: I love the name Erin, lol,

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – -  
**  
**Erin smiled at them all.  
"Well, are any of you going to say anything or are we all just going to stand and stare?" Erin asked.

Kuki was the first to say something.  
"Hi! I'm Numbuh 3! Kuki! This is Nigel, Hoagie, Wally and Abby, they're numbuhs 1, 2,4 and 5."

Erin beamed.  
"Nice to meet you guys."

"Come on, I'll show you around!" Kuki squealed happily, grabbing her hand and pulling her around.

The rest of the team sat down, making the most of the peace until Kuki brought Erin back.

"Well maybe you guys could show me around Cleveland?" Erin asked.

Kuki nodded excitedly, then dragging her out of the door.  
"Suuure! First we can go to the mall, then to the park, then the..." Kuki exclaimed.  
The other four kids followed behind.

They had a long day, first they went to the mall, then spent most of the day in the park, then around evening they went bowling. When they got back, they were all so tired.

"Right team, we'd better get to bed." Nigel said, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes as they walked into the tree house.

They all nodded in agreement then Kuki stopped in her tracks.  
"Wait! Where's Erin going to sleep?"

The other team mates stopped and turned to look at Erin.

"I forgot all about that!" Nigel smacked his forehead. "Numbuh 3, can she stay in your room overnight?"

Kuki nodded and squealed happily. "Yay! Sleepover!"  
She grabbed Erin's hand and they ran into Kuki's room happily.

Kuki helped Erin bring her bag into her room and set up an airbed on the floor.  
When Erin lay down in the airbed, Kuki turned out the light and soon fell asleep.

She had the same dream last night, the dream that she was continuously having over the last three months. Gasping, she sat up, her eyes opening quickly as she panted.

"Are you okay?" She heard a voice, looking down to see Erin.

Kuki forced smile and nodded. "Yeah. Just a bad dream."

Erin looked concerned. "It sounded like a really bad dream."

Kuki nodded. "I've had it so many times lately, it's the same one but it never gets less scary."

Erin sat up, "What is it?"

Kuki sighed. "I'll tell you about it in the morning...anyway, did I wake you up?"  
She snuggled down back into her bed.

Erin lay back down too. "No, I haven't got to sleep yet, it's the time differences getting the better of my body clock."

Kuki smiled.  
"What's it like in Wales?" She asked.

Erin smiled into her pillow.  
"It's great, there's loads of fields and mountains...and the beaches are just beautiful, there's one beach by me...Talacre, and it just goes on for miles, it's got a beautiful lighthouse and if you go at the right time of year, you'd just be amazed by the starfish and jellyfish that are washed up on it...it's sad but so beautiful too..."

Kuki beamed. "It sounds amazing."

Erin nodded. "It's pretty weird being in this city compared to my village."

Kuki giggled. "I'd love to see it."

"Maybe you could one day, next time I go over, I'll take you, my mum wouldn't mind." Erin replied.

Kuki nodded. "Great."  
She yawned, then fell back to sleep.

When she woke up in the morning, she noticed that Erin wasn't in her room, she sat up and walked out of the room, down the corridor to the main area where she heard chattering.

"Hey! How'd you do that?" Wally asked as he stared from the TV screen to the controller in his hand.

Erin giggled then showed him the buttons which she'd just pressed.  
"It's a special move, you press triangle and square at the same time, gives you speed."

"Cool." Wally grinned. "I never knew that!"

Erin smiled proudly. "There's one for extra life too, hold down circle and keep pressing the square."

Erin then looked over at the doorway and saw Kuki just walk in, she gave a smile.  
"Hey Numbuh 3, sleep well?"

Kuki smiled and nodded. "I had the greatest dream about being on that beach that you told me about."

"I thought you might?" Erin chuckled. "So, you said that you'd tell me about that nightmare that you had last night."

Kuki sighed, she'd forgotten that she'd told Erin that. She saw Wally turn and look at her from the corner of her eye.  
"Give me a minute, I'll just get dressed." Kuki told her.

She went to her room, got dressed and ready and then took Erin out into the back garden, Wally followed.  
Kuki stopped and knelt down by a rose bush with a plaque in front of it. Erin knelt next to her and read it aloud.

"I never held you, but I feel you, you never spoke, but I hear you, I never met you, but I love you." Erin read.  
"That's so beautiful...Mizuki, lost too soon, would have been a beautiful and great sister."

She looked at Kuki, who was gazing at the plaque longingly, she then turned ton her left to look at Wally who was watching them both, he was leant against the large tree with his arms folded.  
Erin looked back at Kuki.

"She was your sister?" Erin asked quietly. Kuki nodded.  
Erin took a deep breath in. "How did she die?"

"My mum had a miscarriage." Kuki replied sadly.

Erin touched one of the blue roses carefully. "I'm sorry."

Kuki gave a weak smile, "it happened about three months ago, I was so excited about getting a new baby sister...Numbuh 2 made this plaque for me and I planted this rose bush with Numbuh 5, for me, as long as this rosebush is alive, she still kind of is too."

"I know how you feel." Erin told her softly. "I lost my brother."

Kuki sniffed and looked up at her.  
Erin gave a kind smile. "Come on, let's go inside."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – -

Wally, Kuki, Abby and Erin were the only ones in the tree house. Hoagie had gone home because he had to babysit his brother, and after Tommy's last visit, he was banned from the tree house.  
Nigel had gone up to moon base to sort out any paperwork that had to be done for the new operative.

Erin and Abby were in Abby's room. Kuki was sat on the couch looking ahead of her into thin air.

"Hey." Wally said softly as he came and sat next to her, a bowl of chips in his one hand, the TV remote control in the other. "You alright?"

Kuki jumped when she heard him, then nodded.

"You're thinking about Mizuki again aren't you?" Wally asked.

Kuki sighed and wiped a tear from her eye. "I just can't help feeling that it was my fault!"

Wally sighed and scooted closer to her. "Hey, it was not your fault, it just happened!"

"If I hadn't have been fighting with Mushi then she wouldn't have tried to break us up by pulling us apart and I wouldn't have accidentally elbowed her in the stomach...It's a good job I'm not Mizuki's sister if that's the kind of sister I am." Kuki whispered.

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're a great sister, and it wouldn't have been that which caused it. You have to stop blaming yourself and stop getting worked up about it...nobody blames you for it, you're too sweet and kind to do anything like that."

Kuki smiled weakly. "Thanks Wally."  
She moved closer to him and he did the same, they were so close when they heard Abby and Erin laughing down the hall, they pulled apart just in time as they appeared in the doorway. Wally turned his head and turned on the TV, putting a handful of chips into his mouth.

"Okay! Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 666 have come to watch a little TV while we wait for our nails to dry." Abby stated as she sat on the left side of Wally.

"Hey! I wanted to sit by Numbuh 4!" Erin chuckled, squeezing in between Kuki and Wally, waking a chip from Wally's bowl, being careful not to smudge her nails.

**A/N: I'm going on vacation in two days and have a full day packing tomorrow so I'm not sure I'll be able to update for about another 3 weeks :-/ I know, sucks much.  
So, If I get time tomorrow, I will update, if I don't you know I didn't have time and am on vacation, just so that you don't think that I've given up on you and dumped the story or gone and disappeared off the depths of the earth.  
In the meantime, please vote on my poll!**

**Thanks, bye x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Well this is my last update before I go on my three week vacation. If I get access to a computer then I'll try to update for you, if not, see you in three weeks, I've tried to put a little more fluff in this chapter for you.**

Laurie43: Well, question 1 was answered for you, sorry I didn't add you in the first chapter, I realised that I'd got your review just as I published chapter 2

XxTheUnspokenTruthxX: Don't worry, you will find out about Erin's family soon enough

KNDnumbuh007: Haha, you've seen the movie? I love it

FrankandJoe3: Yeah, no-one can tell whether to like Erin or not,

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - -

When Nigel came back, they cleared out a room for Erin and spent the day decorating and getting in furniture.

When it was done, Kuki was tempted to give Erin her room and stay in this one, it looked awesome.  
One wall was rose pink, the opposite was the same. The other two walls were black.  
Erin had created a collage of actors such as Taylor Launter, Nicolas Hoult, Aaron Johnson etc.  
Her wardrobe was black canvas and her bedside table matched.  
Her bed covers were amazing too, they were all black with squares of pink skulls.

Erin had also bought herself a painting easel and a paint pad along with colours which she put into the corner of her room.

Kuki offered to make dinner for everyone so they all got to their businesses while Kuki began making her speciality, macaroni cheese.  
They all sat at the table and ate. The kids wanted to find out more about Erin. They were less that subtle about it.

"So tell us about yourself numbuh 666." Hoagie said before taking a mouthful of macaroni.

Erin swallowed her mouthful and then began to speak. "Well, I like skating, sports, video games, stuff like that."

"You like all of that stuff? That's awesome, you're practically a guy!" Wally exclaimed.

They all looked at him. Erin took another mouthful of macaroni and giggled. "Thanks I'll take that as a compliment. But I like girl stuff too like soppy movies, pampering, beauty. And things like any other girls love."

Kuki beamed. "Do you like rainbow monkeys?"

Erin shrugged. "They're okay, I like the movies and stuff but I don't play with them."

Wally chuckled. "She's getting cooler and cooler by the minute."

Kuki glanced over at Wally who was munching on the macaroni smirking at Erin, who giggled back.  
Did Wally like her?

"Well why don't we go back to the park for a little while?" Hoagie suggested as they all finished.

Kuki silently stood up and cleared up the plates, putting them in the sink and running the water.

"I don't see why not, just make sure you're back before dark." Nigel replied.

Abby nodded. "Numbuh 5 will give it a miss too, it's too cold for Numbuh 5's liking."

"Well, that just leaves four of us, you guys are coming right?" Hoagie asked hopefully.

Kuki shrugged. "Sure."

Erin nodded as she grabbed Wally's arm playfully. "Sounds great! Count me and Numbuh 4 in."  
Kuki couldn't hold back a small smile when she saw Wally pull away from her, to hide it she hid and began to wash the dishes.

"Let me just go and grab my coat." Erin stated, standing up and walking out of the room.

"I'll wait by the door." Hoagie said, also walking out, along with Nigel and Abby who went to their rooms.

Kuki sighed srubbing at a stain on one of the plates. She glanced over at Wally who came and leant on the side not far from her. She smirked at his failed attempt to talk to her.

"Whatcha doin?" He asked, going red and mentally kicking himself for his stupid question.

Kuki smirked and looked at him. "What's it look like?"

Wally shrugged and looked around the room, he then decided to grab a towel and begin to dry up the cleaned plates for her.

"You seem to get along with Numbuh 666 pretty well." He murmured.

Kuki nodded, handing him another plate which she'd just finished cleaning. "She's really nice. You seem to like her too."

"She seems cool for a cruddy girl." Wally shrugged. He then saw Kuki's glare. "...Not that you're a cruddy girl or anything...he, he..."

Kuki rolled her eyes and finished her last plate and passed it to Wally.

"When she said that she didn't play with rainbow monkeys I thought that you would have killed her there and then." Wally grinned, wiping the plate thoroughly and placing it into the rack.

Kuki shook her head. "She said that she likes the movies and stuff, she likes them but doesn't play with them."

Wally smirked. "Still, you're really scary when it comes to people not going all 'lovey dovey wuvvy' with the cruddy stuffed animals." He emphasised the lovey dovey wuvvy with a baby voice, big eyes and pursed lips.

Kuki smirked playfully and threw some of the bubbles in the sink at him.  
He gasped playfully and swatted her with the towel, she splashed him with the water, the next thing she knew, he attacked her. Giggling, she wrestled to get him away but he pinned her against the counter in front of the sink.

"Look what you did to my hoodie!" He joked. "Say you're sorry!"

Kuki chuckled uncontrollably. "No!"

He dipped her closer to the water and she screamed quietly. "Say it!"

"No!"

He dipped her lower.  
"Unless you want a soapy shower I'd say sorry!" He cackled evilly.

"I said no! Get off me!" Kuki giggled.

"Hey love-birds! Are you coming or are you going to stay In there and flirt?" Hoagie called.

Wally blushed and let her go instantly.  
Kuki emptied the sink and then followed them out.

They all laughed and joked on their way to the park. They stopped when it was in sight to see some kids their age sitting on the climbing frame. One was graffiting it with tip-ex.

"Great." Hoagie sighed. "I hate those kids, maybe we should just go back."

Wally shook his head. "Just ignore them, anyway, they say anything and I'll beat the crud out of them."

They continued to the park. Wally opened the gate first, holding it open for his three friends to walk in.

"Hey fellas, look, it's the kids next dorks!" One of them exclaimed with an evil chuckle. They all laughed.

"Knock it off Jones!" Wally snarled as he leant against the fence next to where Kuki, Erin and Hoagie were sat on the roundabout.  
He kept glancing over at the other kids evilly as he hung around and conversed with his friends.

"I want to go in that tower." Erin chuckled. "Come on Numbuh 3 come with me!"

"Stay away from that!" Marty Jones called over to them, about to stand up.

Wally stormed over towards him. "Hey! Back off! You don't own the cruddy park, they can go wherever they want."

Kuki left Wally to it and followed Erin into the wooden castle. Hoagie was left on the roundabout watching Wally argue with the kids.

Erin and Kuki giggled as they ran in the small castle.  
"This is awesome! It's our castle now, princess Kuki and Princess Erin!" Erin stated.

"Hey! This isn't your castle! We were here first!...and that's all we need, another dork hanging around!" A girl said as she appeared in front of them.

Erin looked at Kuki. "Oh, did you hear something Numbuh 3? I thought I heard a mouse squeak or something."

"What did you just call me!" The girl chocked.

Erin didn't make eye contact with her, just looked around as if she was listening for something. "See, there it was again."

Kuki glanced at Katie Smith nervously, then looked back at Erin.  
Erin then grabbed Kuki's hand and climbed up to the next floor. Katie followed.  
Erin led Kuki on a full mission before coming to the slide on the castle and then turning a corner, waiting for Katie to catch up.

When Katie came into view, she stood by the slide, the next thing Kuki knew, Erin ran forward and pushed Katie so hard that she lost her balance.

All Kuki then heard was a _BANG,_ a _CRACK, _and a _THUD._

**Mwah ha, cause I'm that evil, I will leave you with a nice cliffhanger. See you guys soon x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**** Well I'm back, The vacation was so awesome I'm feeling really depressed to be back, have to cheer myself up by writing this story and reading the hundreds of story alerts that I've had while I've been gone X-D**

KNDnumbuh007: Hmm, that is the question, what was the crack...?...head, leg or arm?...or something else?

FrankandJoe3: tipex is a kind of correction ink, it's white and you paint over your mistakes

JessieLightyear: :-O I'm scared of being arrested now, I apologise, here you go X-D

XxTheUnspokenTruthxX: Yeah, I love cliffys, causes such tension lolage

rachpop15: Okay here's your update, it was a great vacation thanks

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"She broke her leg?" Nigel exclaimed in disbelief as they sat around the table for supper. "How?"

Erin shrugged as she nibbled on her biscuit. "I didn't do anything."

Nigel looked back at Wally and Hoagie.  
Wally shrugged. "I was too busy yelling at Marty Jones."  
Hoagie nodded, "I was watching him."

Abby looked back at Kuki, "What about you girl did you see anything?"

Kuki glanced back at Erin who gave her a 'please don't tell' look. Kuki looked back at Abby and Nigel and replied casually. "She slipped and fell."  
Kuki glanced back at Erin who smiled at her gratefully.

"What's the big deal anyway Numbuh 1?" Hoagie asked.

Nigel shot him a serious glare. "Have you forgotten that we're going through a treaty right now Numbuh 2! If they claim that she was pushed then that's the treaty broken and failed."

Hoagie rolled his eyes and turned back to slurping at his chocolate milk. He then stood up.  
"Well, I'm going to bed, night."

The supper followed in silence and the kids one by one went to bed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kuki lay in bed silently, cuddling up to her rainbow monkey. She couldn't sleep because Wally was playing loud music in his room next to hers.  
She just sighed and lay back relaxing, closing her eyes she tried to ignore Wally's alternative rock music and sleep but failed, she opened her eyes again and jumped when she saw Erin looking down at her.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" Erin whispered, sitting Indian style on Kuki's bed.

Kuki sat up. "No, it's okay. What are you doing up?" She asked.

Erin smiled. "Can't sleep. Jeez Numbuh 4's likes his music loud huh?"

"Oh, is he bothering you?" Kuki asked, she hopped out of bed and banged on the wall.

"What?" Wally's muffled voice was heard over the music.

"Can you turn that down?" Kuki shouted.

"What!"

"Turn it down!" Kuki repeated. Erin chuckled.

"I can't hear you Numbuh 3 I'll have to turn this down!" Wally called back, Erin and Kuki exchanged looks and laughed as Wally's music went quiet.

"What?" Wally then repeated.

Kuki leant against her wall as she conversed with her crush. "I said can you turn that down? It's really loud and you're keeping me and Numbuh 666 awake."

"Oh, sure, sorry." Wally replied.

Kuki sighed and went back to sit in her bed.  
"Thanks" Erin chuckled. Kuki smiled, although Wally had turned his music down they could still faintly hear it through Kuki's walls, it never really bothered Kuki too much to hear it, it gave her a calming feel knowing that he was just in the next room.

"My brother always used to sing this song." Erin sighed.

Kuki looked at her with empathy. "What happened to him?"

Erin took a breath and frowned sadly, then looked up at Kuki to answer her. "He died in a road accident four years ago...he was such a great musician. He played guitar and piano and sang amazingly. My parents used to call him the Roy Orbison of the 2000's...course, he'd always be the one getting the attention from everyone, it was always like I wasn't even a member of the family, He was always the one who'd make sure I was included."

Kuki listened carefully.  
She felt sorry for Erin, she'd been through it all too. Mushi was always getting more attention than her, only Mushi enjoyed it so would often play on it just to stop Kuki getting any attention.

"I know how it feels to be left out. The only thing that keeps me sane is staying here with these guys, I don't think my parents even notice that I'm not there." Kuki smiled.

"That sucks." Erin agreed. "Anyway, what's with Numbuh 1? does he always act like that?"

Kuki shrugged. "Like what?"

"I'll take that as a yes." Erin chuckled. "I mean all work-a-holicy and strict, he acts almost like an adult."

Kuki smiled and nodded. "Yeah, he has times when he's really fun though."

Erin smiled then stretched out and gave a yawn. "Well I'm going to bed now that Numbuh 4's gone to bed. Fancy showing me around the mall tomorrow?"

Kuki nodded and lay back down. "Night."

"Night night." Erin smiled, standing up and walking out of the door.

Kuki buried her head into her pillow and listened you Wally's now moderately quiet music. She smiled to herself hearing him singing along and the faint sound of him jumping up and down, most likely air guitaring.  
She sighed and relaxed, once again gripping onto her rainbow monkey and breathed in it's strawberry and vanilla scent.

"Goodnight Mr snuggly sweet scent rainbow monkey." Kuki muttered before falling into a sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**** I've done my own simple picture of Erin and put it onto my account on Deviantart if you guys wanted to check it out, it's called Numbuh 666 and my account is the same as my fanfiction one. Please go easy, drawing isn't my strongest point and I just did it because it was something to do.******

KNDnumbuh007: Yay! I was wondering how long it would take for someone to comment on it X-D

rachpop15: I am back! And thanks,

PenelopePotter28: Really? Wow that's pretty cool lol, hopefully you don't go pushing teenagers off wooden towers though X-D

FrankandJoe3: Haha, I love sitting like that too, I've been known to sit Indian style on the floor rather than on a couch, or sit Indian style on a chair. Ewww! Noo! I'm updating now! I hate glittery stuff, especially cards, you keep finding the stuff on your hands for days...your threats are scary when you want me to update  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - – - - - – - – - - - -

The next morning, Kuki and Erin went to the mall, they walked around and window shopped then decided to grab a milkshake.

"Okay, I really need a new dress." Erin stated, sucking the straw in her chocolate milk as they wandered around the mall.

Kuki smiled, "I know where they sell the cutest dresses, come on!"  
She grabbed Erin's wrist and dragged her to a shop called _Terk's fashion,_ gulping down their milkshakes and throwing away the empty containers, they went inside.

"Well Numbuh 3." Erin said as she picked up a knee length blue dress. "You sure know great places to shop."

Kuki smiled as she ran her hand down the silk of a green knee length dress.  
Erin looked over and smiled. "You've got good fashion too, that's adorable!"  
She walked over to Kuki and looked at the dress.

"That would really suit you." She stated, holding it up by Kuki and examining it. She then placed it back and continued to look around. "I always like the simple black stuff myself."

She picked up a plain black dress and decided to try it on. Kuki stood outside the dressing room and waited. She couldn't help but feel a little envious of Erin, she had a gorgeous figure (my drawing doesn't really show it, but she's curvy), and was so pretty.  
When Erin came out wearing the dress to ask Kuki's opinion she looked stunning. The black dress hugged her figure and showed her great body.

"It's real nice, but I think it looks a little too plain." Kuki said.

Erin turned and looked in the mirror and nodded. "Yeah you're right...I know!"  
She walked out of the dressing room and into the belt section, she picked out a gold chained belt and put it around the seam of the dress where the top part meets the bottom.  
"Better?" She asked.

"Wow." Kuki beamed.  
Erin seemed pretty creative too, she was pretty fashionable and could find the ugliest thing and add an accessory and make it look great.  
Erin smiled at her. "I'll take it as a yes then."

She walked back into the dressing room and closed to curtain to change back into her clothes.

"I love clothes like that but I don't know when I could wear them. It's not like we can go into clubs or stuff at our age." Kuki thought aloud.

Erin smiled as she walked out with the dress and belt, Kuki followed her to the check out desk.  
"I know, but it's just fun to have them. Anyway, you never know when you could use them. You could always find an occasion. But don't you just love opening your closet and seeing your favourite dress in there?"

Kuki laughed and nodded.  
Erin payed for her dress and belt then turned to Kuki. "Feel like heading back now?"

"Sure." Kuki replied.

They walked back to the tree house. When they got back they went into the main room where they saw Nigel, Wally, Abby and Hoagie sat on the couches, along with Rachel.  
"Hi Numbuh 362!" Kuki waved cheerfully.

Rachel returned the smile then looked at Nigel.  
Nigel looked at the two then sighed. "Numbuh 3, why don't you take Numbuh 666 into your room and play rainbow monkeys?"

Kuki shrugged. "Okay!"  
She took Erin's hand but Erin pulled away. "I don't play with rainbow monkeys, remember?"  
Nigel sighed. "Well can you go and play a game or something?"  
"Why don't you want us in here?" Kuki asked.

Nigel stuttered. "Erm...As...Numbuh 666...is a...new member, we cannot discuss matters with her yet. Now please go upstairs or outside or something."  
Kuki had known Nigel long enough to know that his story was a total lie, Kuki could always tell when a member of her team were lying as she picked up on their traits:

Nigel chooses his words carefully so would stutter and be slow when talking.  
Hoagie wouldn't make eye contact.  
Wally would wave his hands around a lot, plus his lies were so ridiculous they were unbelievable, the last week he'd told her that the tooth fairy had come and taken her last rainbow monkey choco munchie bar.  
Abby was her one best friend who Kuki could never tell if she was lying. She was always so calm and collected that Kuki would always take her word for anything.

"Let's just go up." Kuki whispered to Erin, taking her wrist and beginning to tug her toward the stairs.  
"Thank you Numbuh 3." Nigel said.  
The room was quiet as the two girls began to make their way upstairs. When they got to the top of the stairs, Kuki went to walk in her room but Erin pulled her back. Instead she walked to her room, opened and closed the door then tip toed back to the top of the stairway and sat down listening intently.

"Erin we shouldn't..." Kuki whispered.

"Shh. Numbuh 1 was obviously lying and I want to know why we can't hear about it." Erin shushed her.

Kuki's curiosity got the best of her. She sat next to Erin and listened as they began to speak downstairs.

"Now, what I was saying was that I looked over Numbuh 666's record and it just doesn't add up to me." Rachel said in a tone just over a whisper.  
"She's Welsh but has never been in a Welsh sector, only Irish and English. Also, both of those sectors that she's been in seemed to have something happen to them...something bad."

"What do you mean?" Hoagie asked.

Rachel took a breath. "You guys know sector E right?"

"From England? Sure, we met them not long ago." Abby shrugged.

Rachel looked at her. "Well them you head about Blake Sunderland then?"

"Numbuh 0800? Yeah, we heard about him on KND news. That kid who went missing two years ago." Wally nodded.

Rachel nodded too. "Erin had just joined that team, she left not long after he went missing."

Kuki glanced at Erin.  
Erin looked at her in the eye. "He was my first crush, I was crazy about him. I was just heart broken when he went missing, I couldn't handle it."  
Her eyes began to tear up. Kuki pulled her into a hug, then they continued to listen.

"And before that she was in sector R in Ireland." Rachel stated.

Nigel gasped. "The sector that died in the fire accident?"

Rachel nodded at him solemnly.

"Wait a minute! What are you saying?" Wally asked. "You're not suggesting that a kid would burn her own sector?"

Hoagie nodded. "Yeah, no kid would ever do that."

"Numbuh 5 agrees boss, not even King Sandy or a kid villain would be that sick." Abby confirmed.

Rachel sighed. "I know, but it just doesn't add up, trouble just seems to follow her. Has anything weird happened here."

"Not really." Nigel replied. "Well, these guys were at the park the other day and a teen broke her leg, Numbuh 666 and Numbuh 3 say that she fell but...well nobody else saw it."

Rachel nodded. "Okay. Anyway, that's all I came for."

Erin and Kuki looked at one another.  
"Come on!" Erin said.

"Where?" Kuki asked, she stood up and followed.

Erin walked into Hoagie's room and began to look around.  
"Erin what are you doing? Numbuh 2 hates people in his room when he's not there." Kuki stated.

Erin turned and glanced at her. "I'll be like two minutes, I'm just looking."

She opened a drawer and took some liquid out.  
"Ketchup?" Kuki asked. "Why do you want that?"

Erin smirked. "Ever pulled a prank?"

Kuki shrugged. "Sure a few but..."

"Come on!" Erin giggled. She ran to the window and hopped onto the tree branch. Kuki followed. They climbed down the tree. When they hit the bottom Erin ran to Rachel's mini plane, she lifted up the lid carefully.

"Hold this up." She told Kuki.

Kuki did as she was asked. "Erin what are you doing? Isn't this dangerous?"  
"No it'll be funny." Erin replied, filling her tank with Hoagie's ketchup.

They heard Rachel coming out of the treehouse and ran to hide in a bush. Erin giggled as she took out her cell and put it on record.  
"Prank 3, 666 is in motion." She chuckled playfully.

Kuki gave a nervous smile then watched in a slight fear as Rachel jumped into her transport.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rachpop15:**** X-D you really like pop tarts huh?**

**FrankandJoe3: OO, evil Kitty,**

KNDnumbuh007: Yes...I must cliffhanger because I'm evil X-P

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kuki gave a sigh of relief as Rachel's transport started with ease. It went up into the air and hovered as usual.  
A few strange putting sounds soon followed and smoke came from Rachel's plane. There was a loud bang and bright light and Kuki gasped at the huge explosion coming from the vehicle. Kuki screamed.

The kids came out from the tree house like rockets and ran into the smoke, Kuki followed them, Erin ran after her.  
They all eventually found an unconscious Rachel, Hoagie and Wally tried to put out the fire that had started.  
Nigel, Abby, Kuki and Erin carried Rachel and put her onto the couch.

"Numbuh 362." Nigel said as he crouched next to her, holding one of her hands in his and patting her cheek to try and wake her up. "Numbuh 5! Get some water for her."

Abby did as she was asked and walked into the kitchen. Kuki stood back while she watched Nigel try to wake Rachel up. She gave a sigh and looked over at Erin, who was glancing back at her with a casual look.

"Guys!" Hoagie yelled as he came in through the door. Kuki turned around and gasped. In Hoagie's arms, a pretty badly burnt Wally.

Abby, Erin and Kuki ran to help Hoagie.  
"Numbuh 3, get him to the medical room and tend to him immediately!" Nigel ordered.

Kuki nodded and helped Hoagie take him to the medical room. Hoagie placed Wally down on the bed and walked out. Kuki sat next to him and checked his burns. The worst ones were only around second degree and they were pretty small so were treatable.  
She pulled out her medical kit and placed an ice pack on one of the worse burns.

Wally flinched and groaned. "W...Where am I?"

"You're in the medical room Numbuh 4, I'm just working on your burns." Kuki replied.

Wally hissed in pain and sat up while Kuki loosely bandaged his burns.  
"Hey, I was just checking that Numbuh 4's okay." Erin said with a sweet smile as she came in.

"I'm fine." Wally said with a thick Australian accent. He gave Erin a friendly smile.  
Kuki continued to tend to Wally and covered her jealousy.

"Numbuh 666, can I talk to you?" Kuki asked.

Erin nodded. "Sure."

Kuki stood up. "Outside?"

Erin gave a casual sigh and followed Kuki out of the room.

"What?" Erin asked with a smile.

"Why did you do that to Rachel's plane? She might be really hurt." Kuki hissed.

Erin shrugged. "She's fine, she's awake, no big deal. So the prank went a little wrong."

"A little wrong?" Kuki exclaimed, then checked behind the door to check that Wally hadn't hurt, she then changed her tone back into a whisper. "Numbuh 362's hurt! So's Numbuh 4! If Numbuh 362 finds out then we'll be in big trouble! We could get decommissioned!"

"Don't worry Kuki, you're like my sister. I won't let anything happen to you." Erin stated, she wrapped her arms around Kuki and pulled her into a hug.

A floorboard creaked and the two girls turned their head to see Hoagie stood behind the corner.  
"I, just came to see how Numbuh 4 was." Hoagie stated.

Kuki glanced at Erin, then walked back into the medical room with Hoagie.  
Erin was starting to scare her, it was like she was two people, she was fine with Kuki, but this was the second time that Erin had hurt people. It was getting pretty scary.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was 2:35am, Nigel had taken Rachel to moonbase and hadn't returned yet, the kids guessed that he'd stayed there overnight or was trying to explain how Rachel got injured. All of the KND members were asleep.

Hoagie opened his eyes, having a fearful sense that someone was in the room. Sitting next to his bedside was Erin, he gave a smile and rubbed his eyes.

"Hey." He muttered.

Erin smiled and leant over him then pressed a hand to his mouth, revealing a Stanley knife in her other hand, she pressed it to his neck.

"Tell me what you saw!" She hissed.

Hoagie whimpered. "What are you talking about?"

"How much did you hear of me and Numbuh 3 talking outside the medical ward?" She whispered sharply.

Hoagie shrugged in fear. "That you wouldn't let anything happen to her."

"What else?" She asked threateningly.

"That's it I swear!" Hoagie squeaked.

Erin sighed and moved her knife down toward his pants. "If you tell anyone about this, I'll cut your weenie off before you even figure out what it's for!"

Hoagie whimpered again. Erin flipped down her knife and walked out, leaving Hoagie alone and in fear.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning, Kuki was the first one up. She went into the main room and switched on the computer, she then decided to surf the internet.  
Kuki began to type in words and phrases on google: _split personalities,_ _disturbed children_,

"What're you doing?" Kuki jumped when she heard a voice behind her. Turning around she saw that it was only Wally.

"Oh, Numbuh 4 you made me jump." She sighed.

Wally looked at the computer. "Split personalities?"

Kuki closed the programme and turned around, trying to change the subject. "How're you feeling?"

Wally shrugged. "The burns still sting a little but I'm okay. Why were you looking at that?"

Kuki sighed, Wally was her best friend, she decided to tell him.  
"I'm trying to figure Numbuh 666 out."

"What?" Wally asked. Sitting down on the couch, staring at her. "What do you mean?"

"She's a different person when she's around other people." Kuki replied, turning her head to check that nobody was coming in.

"There's nothing wrong with Numbuh 666, she's cool." Wally chuckled. "Just because a girl doesn't like rainbow monkeys doesn't mean they're a bad person."

Kuki shook her head. "I just want to know more about her. If the team was in danger, or other people were in danger, wouldn't you want to know about it?"

Wally shrugged. "Sure I would but..."

"I just want to find out what she was like in her other sectors." Kuki stated.

Wally shrugged with a confused look. "Okay."

Kuki looked back at him. "Can you keep her busy, just while I talk to someone from sector E?"

Wally gave her a look that showed that he thought she was totally crazy.

"Pleeease Numbuh 4! I really have to do this." Kuki pleaded, her eyes going wide and her bottom lip sticking out.

Wally sighed. "Fine."

"Thank you!" Kuki beamed, pulling him into a tight hug. 


	7. Chapter 7

**FrankandJoe3:**** Haha, aw, don't worry, I'll put in some sickly sweet fluff in for you.**

**Alapso: Haha, I always think that different people are the devil in a humans body X-D**

KNDnumbuh007: Yep, Erin is mean...

PenelopePotter28: Haha, I'm actually glad to hear that

holyshizpickle: Yeah, she's a real bully X-D

Music lover3212: Hmm, nobody can decide about Kuki and Erin's relationship, including me :-D

rachpop15: I know, Wally and Kuki are just AWWWWable

lynn: Yeah, hurt Wally feel the angry readers fists X-D

tylermech66: :-P Here's the update for you

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Despite thinking that Kuki had gone mad, Wally did as she asked and went to Erin's bedroom to keep her occupied. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer, but he heard nothing.

"Numbuh 666?" He called as he knocked on the door. No answer. He repeated. "Numbuh 666?"

Again, not hearing an answer he walked into the room.  
"Numbuh 666?" He asked as he looked around, she wasn't anywhere to be seen. Looking at her bed, he saw a lump under Erin's duvet on the bed. Slowly he walked towards it. Placing a hand on the duvet he pulled it back.

"Boo!" Erin yelled, jumping from under the duvet, Wally almost jumped out of his skin, he fell backwards.

"What the crud!" He exclaimed, standing up and brushing himself down.

Erin gave a giggle. "I'm sorry."

Wally sighed and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Are you mad at me?" Erin asked cutely, crawling up to him and grabbing onto his arm.

Wally sighed again then looked at her. "No, it's okay, you just made me jump, that's all."

Erin chuckled and let go, edging a little closer to him.  
"How's your burns?" She asked.

Wally stood up, feeling uncomfortable when he realised how close she was sat to him. "Okay, they're still a little sore but not so bad."

"Anyway, did you want something?" Erin asked.

Wally shrugged and scratched the back of his head, he then pulled out game cards from his pocket. "I was wondering if you wanted to play yipper cards or something?"

Erin's eyes lit up, she nodded hastily. "Yeah sure!"

Wally sat on the opposite side of the bed to Erin and began to deal out the cards between Erin and himself. They played yipper cards, chatting, joking and laughing.

"I like it when it's just us two spending time together." Erin stated after about an hour of playing. She placed her card down.

Wally smiled at her. "Yeah? You're pretty fun to play this with, Numbuh 2 cheats and Numbuh 3 always gets real confused playing it."

Erin raised her eyebrows with an upset, disappointed face. "I'm not sure Numbuh 3 likes me very much."

Wally glanced at her with confusion. "But you've been together since the day you got here?"

"I think she's getting bored of me or something. She yelled at me for no reason when she asked if she could have a word with me in the med room." Erin replied gloomily.

Wally squinted. That wasn't like Kuki.  
He glanced at Erin who seemed pretty down, he gave her a smile. "Don't worry, she's been through a lot, maybe she was just a little stressed, she yells at me all the time."

Erin chuckled.

"Why don't you do something nice for her? That's usually what I do when she's mad at me...usually I'll let her drag me to that cruddy rainbow monkey land." Wally smirked.

"That's a great idea." Erin beamed.

Wally grinned up at Erin, he couldn't understand what was up with Kuki, Erin was great, he'd never met a girl as cool as her.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_Meanwhile_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **__**

"Sector E? Numbuh 437 here." A large sized, brown haired boy said through the large communicator.

"Hi, I'm Numbuh 3 of sector V." Kuki smiled sweetly as she stared at the large screen.

The boy smiled. "Ah, hello Numbuh 3, how can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me about one of your past members?" Kuki asked politely.

Numbuh 437 nodded. "Sure, I'll do all I can."

"Thanks." Kuki beamed. "We've just been placed with Numbuh 666, her names Erin?"

Numbuh 437's face dropped.  
"What did you want to know about her?"

"Just what she was like when she was with you." Kuki replied.

Numbuh 437 shook his head. "Look, I'm sorry Numbuh 3 but I can't talk right now okay? I'm sorry."

With that, the screen blurred, followed by the words _end transmission_ appeared on screen, it went black.

"Great." Kuki muttered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Later on, Kuki was in her room. She heard a knock at the doorway, walking over to it she pulled back her curtain.  
"Oh, hi Numbuh 666." Kuki said blankly.

Erin smiled. "Hey Numbuh 3, I got you something."

Kuki gave a small smile. "What?"

Bringing her hands from behind her back, Erin presented Kuki with a large bouquet of blue roses.  
Kuki's eyes widened with terror. Mizuki's roses!

"Erin what did you do?" Kuki screamed. She grabbed Erin's arm, making her drop the flowers. Erin screamed. Wally, hearing the commotion, came out to see what was going on.

"Hey!" He yelled. "Kuki what the crud are you doing?"  
Wally got between the two and pried Erin's arm from Kuki's hand. Erin ran to her room, Wally didn't know what to do next but chose to grab Kuki as she fell to the floor in a desperation, he held her close and tried to calm her down.

"What's going on out here?" Nigel asked as he, Abby and Hoagie ran in.

"No! Mizuki! Why did she do it!" Kuki wailed into Wally's arm. Wally looked up at Nigel and shook his head.

Nigel sighed. "Numbuh 3, what's going on?"

Kuki stood up and ran out.  
Wally stood up and began to follow her. "It's okay Numbuh 1, I'll handle it."

Nigel rolled his eyes. "What is going on this week?"  
He went to bed, followed by Abby and Hoagie.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The rain poured down heavily. It was so cold that it gave Kuki a blinding headache, but she didn't care. She knelt outside, in front of Mizuki's plaque. Sobbing viciously she placed a gentle finger on the now flowerless stems. It pained her to see it so lifeless. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Wally. He pulled off his hoodie and placed it over her. Kuki said nothing but gratefully pulled the hoodie over her properly. She glanced at Wally who crouched down next to her, he was now wearing a simple orange T-shirt. His arms folded and his hands grasping his arm to stay warm.

Kuki wailed, placing her head on his shoulder. "Why? Why did she do this?"

"Maybe she didn't mean to do it." He shrugged.

"Yes she did!" Kuki howled, "She knew what those roses meant to me!"

Wally placed an arm over her shoulder.  
"I'm sorry." he whispered. "I told her to do something nice for you."

Kuki wrapped her arms around him as she began to calm down and breathe deeply.  
Wally rubbed up and down on her shoulder gently.  
"Come on, let's get you inside." He said quietly, gently pulling her up.

Wally bobbed up and down on his feet and gripped his folded arms tightly again as he waited for Kuki to stand up properly. She stood straight and looked at him.  
"Do you want your hoodie back?" She asked, going to take it off.

Wally shook his head.  
"No, keep it on until we get in." He told her, lifting the hood and placing it over her head, then moving his hands back onto his arms.

Kuki smiled weakly.  
"Thank you." she whispered, leaning towards him and kissing him gently on the cheek.

Wally rubbed his cheek shyly and smiled. "Come on, let's go inside."

**A/N: yeah, I was just looking through Orionstorm's pictures on deviantart and I absolutely love her drawings of thank you and thank you 2. So I used those for the last scene.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rachpop15:**** *holds you back* noooo you can't kill Erin!...I need to finish my story first... :-P**

**Music lover3212: Nobody can understand the mind of Numbuh 666 :-/**

KNDnumbuh007: I really have become obsessed with Orionstorm's ¾ pictures they're amazing,

RidingtheRoughWaters: Haha, yes, I hate thinking up new numbuhs for my O.C.s, then I thought...'ahhhh, I know what numbuh I can use'...

FrankandJoe3: Uh oh, I'm getting pretty scared with your reviews...but keep doing it!

Alapso: Yeah, I really love her ¾ pictures, she is just the master at deviantart ¾ pictures

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wally and Kuki walked back into the treehouse, Kuki pulled off the orange hoodie and handed it back to Wally.

"Numbuh 3, can we have a word about what's just happened." Nigel asked.

Kuki glanced at Wally nervously, he nodded. "Uhh, sure."

She, Wally, Nigel, Abby and Hoagie sat down on the couch and began to converse about the unexpected attack on Erin.

"I think that she's got split personalities." Kuki stated after talking about what Erin had done to Mizuki's flowers. "She;s nice one minute and then she just changes."

"But there's nothing wrong with her Numbuh 3." Nigel shrugged.

Wally nodded. "He's right Numbuh 3, we haven't seen Numbuh 666 acting weird."

"But what about the park?" Kuki exclaimed.

"You said yourself girl, it was an accident." Abby told her.

Kuki slapped her forehead with her hand.  
"Guys, you have to believe me..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

While this was going on, Erin crept into Hoagie's bedroom. She walked to the back of the room where Hoagie kept all of his tools. She picked a screwdriver from Hoagie's tool box and wrapped a cloth around it, then placed it into her mouth. She then walked over to Hoagie's vice and opened it, placing her arm which Kuki had grabbed into it. Slowly, she wound the vice to tighten it. She bit hard onto the cloth to stop herself from screaming.

The vice went tighter and tighter on her arm, a loud snap was heard and Erin clenched her fists in pain, letting out a loud scream that was silenced by the cloth. She looked at her arm which was now oddly deformed, she placed her free hand on her arm and pressed the now bone that was sticking up back into place, giving another loud whimper. She quickly placed everything back exactly as she'd found it, then proceeded to her bedroom.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Numbuh 3, you can't just blame Numbuh 666 for Numbuh 362's transport malfunction!" Nigel scolded. "Numbuh 2 has thoroughly checked it and has confirmed that it was simply a manufacturable error."

Hoagie nodded. "Yeah, they'd put the wrong boiler in, it overheated because it was too small for that transport."

"No! I saw her, I was there!" Kuki whined.

Nigel sighed. "Look we've had a long day, Numbuh 3, I think that you're very tired and I suggest that we all go to bed."

They all agreed and went to their beds.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Around an hour later, Erin went to Wally's room and knocked on the door.  
"Numbuh 4?" She whispered, and knocked again. "Numbuh 4?"

After hearing a murmur and a grunt from behind the door, Erin stepped in. She walked up to Wally's wrestling ring and peeked through the ropes.

"Numbuh 4?" She repeated in a quiet, timid tone.

Wally stirred and opened his eyes looking at her. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
"What? What is it?" He muttered groggily.

"My arm really hurts." She whispered.

She held her arm towards him and pulled back her long sleeves, whimpering as she did so.  
Wally leaned closer and gently took her arm, she squeaked in pain.  
"Sorry." He breathed. "Oh my god."

Her arm was bruised with a black and blue colour, it had swollen terribly.

"You've got to get to the hospital. Come on." Wally said, jumping from the ring.

Erin followed him as he power walked into Nigel's room, then Hoagie's.  
Hoagie soon came out and powered up the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. Erin and Wally went in and Hoagie rushed them to moon base medical wing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kuki woke up as she heard the sound of landing aircraft, looking out of her window she saw Hoagie beginning to put the C.O.O.L.B.U.S away.  
She climbed out of bed and placed her dressing gown around her. Coming out of her room, she followed the sound of Nigel and Wally conversing down the corridor. It led her to Erin's room.  
She peeked into the room where she saw Erin lying in bed, a blue cast around her right arm. Wally was sat on the bed next to her and Nigel was stood facing them, his back facing Kuki. He turned around and noticed Kuki. With a sigh, he walked towards her.

"You've broken Numbuh 666's arm." He said quietly.

Kuki gasped. "What? I didn't grab her that hard!"

"Look Numbuh 3, maybe you should go home for the night." Nigel said. "I'll get Numbuh 4 to walk you home."

Kuki shook her head. "But I didn't..."

"Numbuh 3 please, it's just a safety precaution." Nigel sighed irritably.

Kuki glanced into Erin's room. Erin was lay in her bed, grasping Wally's arm with her good hand dramatically. Wally was talking to her softly. Kuki frowned. "Fine, I'll come back in the morning."

"Would you like Numbuh 4 to wa..." Nigel started.

"No." Kuki interrupted as she stormed out. "He seems pretty happy."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - – - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kuki went back to the tree house around 6:30 the next morning. Nobody was awake yet so she went into her room and decided to draw using her crayons and paper. At first she drew things like rainbow monkeys and ponies. Then she found herself drawing Erin and her antics over the last few days, she drew Erin pushing Katie from the wooden fort, she drew her pouring ketchup into Rachel's plane, she drew a picture of Erin with red horns, a tail and a pitchfork.

Around 9:00am there was a knock at her doorway and Hoagie walked in, Kuki quickly pushed her pictures under her bed.

"Hey Numbuh 2." Kuki smiled.

Hoagie glanced at her and then at the pictures under her bed. "What's that?"

"Nothing, just some pictures I drew." Kuki shrugged.

Hoagie gave a mischievous smirk. "Is it a drawing of you and Numbuh 4 _smooching_?"

Kuki's eyes widened and she went red. "No!"

"I bet it is, let me see!" Hoagie chuckled, running over to grab the pictures, Kuki got there first.

"No! Numbuh 2!" Kuki exclaimed, pulling them from out of Hoagie's reach. Hoagie sighed.

"Well, are you coming for breakfast anyway? Everyone's awake." He asked.

Kuki nodded, placing her pictures back under the bed and standing up to follow him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - – - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Later on, Hoagie went outside to try his new weapon, the P-gun. It shot frozen peas and was powered by the cold of the frozen bag of ammo.  
He was out in the back garden hitting targets with his P-gun, Kuki went out and decided to sit with him as Erin and Wally were driving her mad with their talk of yipper cards.

"It's working pretty well." Hoagie informed Kuki.  
Kuki smiled and sat on a tree stump next to him.  
"I can't get the aim right though." Hoagie growled in annoyance.

A pigeon landed on top of Hoagie's target board.  
"Look, I can't even get it near this bird." Hoagie said, he took aim and pressed his trigger.  
A swarm of frozen peas shot towards the bird and hit it hard in the breast. It fell helplessly to the floor.

Kuki gasped and ran to the bird. Hoagie did the same.  
"Oh! The poor thing!" Kuki squealed. "What should we do!"

"I...I don't know." Hoagie stuttered. "I didn't think that I'd get him."

"What are you doing?" They both spun around to see Erin behind them, she walked up to them and looked at the pigeon in pain. "Did you kill it?"

Hoagie shook his head. "I didn't mean to hurt it!"

Erin picked up a rock and held it towards Hoagie. "Put it out of it's misery."

Hoagie shook his head. "Are you crazy?"

"It's your responsibility." Erin told him.

Again, Hoagie shook his head. "I'm not doing that!"

Erin scoffed and glared at Hoagie before slamming the rock down onto the pigeons head. Kuki held back her tears and stared in fear and shock.

"There, it's in heaven now." Erin said sarcastically before walking toward the tree house.

Kuki and Hoagie exchanged glances then decided to quietly follow her.  
Hoagie walked past Erin, who waited in the doorway, she blocked the doorway for Kuki.

"Stop crying." She ordered. "Don't even think about telling on me, they won't believe you."

Erin walked towards her room. Kuki wiped her tear filled eyes and decided to watch television to calm down.

After getting his fear and frustration out, Hoagie tip toed into Kuki's room, the pictures that she was hiding were getting the better of her curiosity.  
He pulled them out from under the bed and looked through them. His eyes widened and he gasped.

"Numbuh 666?" He said under his breath.

"Great little artist huh?" A voice behind Hoagie made him jump. "Looks kind of like me."


	9. Chapter 9

**Rachpop15:**** Yeah, if you wait a little while It'll give you time to get an amazing murder and alibi planned**

**KNDnumbuh007:**** Same for you, wait 'til I've finished my story X-D, it'll give you and rachpop15 time to plan how to kill her and make it look like an accident**

**FrankandJoe3:**** Noo! I don't want to die by rainbow monkeys...*wails madly*...Ple-he-hease...here's your update!...**

**Music lover3212:**** Thanks, here's the update :-)**

**Number 8.0:**** She is...very evil...**

**RidingtheRoughWaters:**** Yeah, Numbuh 4's definitely a little confused right now.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hoagie spun around to see Erin behind him. He looked at the picture of Erin putting ketchup into Rachel's plane. "Did you really do this?"

Erin shrugged, "Numbuh 3 was there too, she's just as guilty as me."

"Numbuh 3 wouldn't do something like that. Whatever she did you made her do it!" Hoagie shook his head. "She was right about you, I can't believe we didn't listen to her."

Erin scoffed. "Think about it, how did she know I did any of this? If I go to Arctic base prison, she's coming with me...so it's always better to burn any evidence."

She pulled a box of matches from her pocket, pulled out and stuck a match, she then pulled the drawings from Hoagie's hand and put them over the flame. The pieces of paper set alight and she threw them to the ground, then pulled out simple body spray and sprayed it at the flames. It acted as a blowtorch and spreaded.

"What're you doing?" Hoagie yelled.

She sprayed it towards him and he yelped. She then aimed the fire around the room and it caught onto various things in the room like Kuki's rug, curtains, bed and rainbow monkeys.  
Erin then walked out of the room unharmed.  
Hoagie on the other hand was trapped. He was stuck in a ring of fire, the heat was beginning to get too much for him and he was getting too much smoke in his lungs, he had to get out. His only exit was out of the window. As fast as he could, he climbed out of the window and hung onto the window ledge for dear life as he tried to reach the tree branch with his leg.

"Help!" He yelled. Looking down, he saw only Erin down below him, smirking up evilly as if this were a comical event for her to watch.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hearing commotion from the main room, Kuki walked into the corridor to find out what all the noise was about. When she looked at her room, she saw smoke coming from the doorway, it didn't take her long to put two and two together. She knew that her room was on fire.  
"Numbuh 1!" She screamed. Running down the corridor to raise her team-mates' awareness of the flames.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hoagie felt dizzy, he could hardly breathe and his focus was beginning to blur. Before he knew it he'd lost balance and consciousness.

Hoagie's body fell from the branch to the floor. He flickered his eyes open to see a blurry silhouette of Erin standing above him. He then fell into a deep sleep.

Erin looked around and picked up a large rock, she held it above Hoagie, ready to slam it against his head. She was interrupted as Kuki dived at her, pushing her and the rock away. Erin found herself laying on the floor, she sat up and glared at Kuki who had fallen right next to her. Kuki glowered back at her. They were disturbed by Wally running out of the tree house.

"Numbuh 2? Oh crud!" He yelled as he ran towards them and crouched down next to Hoagie. "Numbuh 2 can you hear me? You're going to be okay."

Kuki and Erin once again exchanged evil glances before glancing back to Wally.  
Nigel and Abby extinguished the fire in no time. They then came down and got Hoagie.  
"Come on, we're taking him to the moon base medical hospital." Nigel ordered them.

"You girls okay?" Wally asked as he walked over and helped Kuki up. He then pulled Erin up too.  
Both Kuki and Erin exchanged glances and nodded.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They all sat in the waiting room in the moon base medical. Waiting for news of Hoagie's well being. They all stood up as Numbuh 411 entered the room.

"We stopped the abdominal bleeding but he's got a very serious neck injury." 411 informed them. "He's stabilised for now...he's real lucky to be alive after that amount of smoke in his lungs, if not, the fall he had."

"Can we see him?" Abby pleaded.

411 shook his head. "Give him a while, He's resting in intensive care."

"Will he remember what happened?" Kuki asked, looking at Erin coldly.

"We can't tell yet." Numbuh 411 shrugged. "We won't able to tell until he wakes up."

When 411 walked away, Wally decided to go to the bathroom. Abby and Nigel went to Moon base HQ to report what had happened.  
Kuki and Erin were left alone in an awkward silence.

"I'm guessing your getting pretty used to hospitals right now." Erin said smugly.

Kuki glanced at her. "What?"

"After you spent over 48 hours waiting for your mum to give birth to your dead sister." Erin smirked as she looked back to Kuki.

Kuki gasped. "Who told you that I was in the hospital for 48 hours?"

Erin gave another cold smile, reached into her satchel and pulled out Kuki's diary, which Kuki had left under her bed, nobody knew about her diary, it was Kuki's own little secret, filled with her own little secrets.

"I thought I'd better save it from the fire, it looked like it was pretty important to you the first night that I was here, when I stayed in your room, I watched you write in it and saw how much this silly book meant to you." Erin told her. She then opened the diary. "It's real intimate, I learned so much about you...about Mizuki, your huge crush on Wally, your alcoholic dad and workaholic mum."

"Give me that now!" Kuki scowled.

Erin looked at the book and began to read aloud. "Mushi and me had an argument over who had control over the T.V remote, in the end we began to fight. When my mum tried to separate us, I fell into her stomach, where her baby bump was. She fell to the floor and eight away, she was in immense pain."

"Shut up!" Kuki wavered as she held back the tears of her hidden memory, it was only Wally who knew about this.

"Dad was too drunk to drive her to the hospital, it was a good thing that Mr. Beatles arrived at the door to drop some of my mum's things off from work. He drove us all there. When we got there Mum and dad went into the maternity ward and I had to sit in the waiting room with Mushi. Hours went by and we hadn't heard anything, I was so worried..." Erin read.

"Stop it!" Kuki yelled, snatching the diary from Erin's hands, Erin just sat back in her chair snugly, staring at Kuki, she continued to recite.

"...We both fell asleep waiting for results. The next morning we woke up and my dad told us that the baby had died, but mum still had to give birth to it, it felt like my heart had broken in two, I was responsible for my sisters death and my mothers pain..."

"Shut up!" Kuki screamed, covering her ears.

"...24 hours later mum came out, she didn't talk to either me or Mushi...the hardest thing was choosing a name for my baby sister and knowing that we'd never be able to call it and hear a response." Erin finished.

Kuki stormed off towards the toilets, when Wally came out she grabbed his sleeve and pulled him aside.

"Numbuh 3, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Wally asked her, wiping a tear from her now wet face.

"Wally, Erin did it." She said quietly.

Wally sighed irritably. "Kuki, you can't keep blaming her for everything that's happening."

"You guys were there this time!" Kuki exclaimed. "It was either Numbuh 2 or Numbuh 666 that started that fire, which one do you think it was?"

Wally shrugged. "I don't know...are you sure you didn't leave your straighteners on again or something?"

"No I didn't!" Kuki sighed. "Look, I'm going to tell Numbuh 1, I don't think Numbuh 666 should stay in our sector."

Wally shook his head. "Numbuh 3, will you just chill out? You can't do that, would you stop acting so weird, it's not like you to act like this around people!"

With that, Wally walked back around the corner to sit next to his team and wait, Nigel and Abby had returned and were sat with Erin, chatting quietly. Kuki sighed sadly and followed.

"I'm just going for a soda." Erin said after a few minutes, she gave a sweet smile and stood up, walking around the corner.

Kuki watched her intently as she walked away. She glanced at Wally who was glaring back at her. With a sigh she stood up. "I'm going with Numbuh 666."

Kuki walked down to the soda machine and looked around, Erin was nowhere to be seen. Kuki checked the other corridors to make sure that there were no other soda machines around, when she still hadn't found Erin after five minutes she began to worry what Erin was up to.  
Suddenly, the ringing sound of an alarm filled the air, numerous nurses and doctors ran past Kuki. She followed them and found out that they had ran into Hoagie's room.

"Numbuh 2!" Kuki screamed.

"Numbuh 3, I'm sorry, I need you to stay out here." Numbuh 411 said calmly as he came to the door and led her out gently. Kuki's scream attracted Numbers 1, 4 and 5, they came running and stopped outside the Intensive Care ward, staring into the window frantically.  
Kuki could hear the medical team conversing as they were in there treating Hoagie.

"He's in cardiac arrest!"

"Start a drip!"  
"Check his Blood Pressure."  
"Check Ventilation."  
"Okay, we've got a pulse."

Kuki breathed heavily, she turned sharply and walked toward the waiting room. She heard Wally running after her.  
"Numbuh 3! Kuki where are you going?" She ignored him, just carried on walking.

Erin turned the corner, a soda in her hand just as Kuki reached it.  
"What did you do!" Kuki half yelled, half cried. "What did you do to him!"

Without warning, Kuki lashed her arm forward and slapped Erin across the face, she then dived on top of her, ready to do more damage, Erin screamed. Before Kuki knew it, Wally pulled her off Erin and picked Erin up, when Kuki went to dive at Erin again, Wally forced himself between the two of them. Other kids were now crowding around.  
"Numbuh 3! Calm down!" Wally yelled.

Abby was holding Kuki back, along with Nigel, Erin was now hid behind Wally, gripping onto his arm in a helpless manner.

"Girl, what's gotten into you?" Abby asked.

"Out of the way!" Numbuh 411 called to them. He filled a needle with a liquid. "Hold her steady!"

Nigel and Abby held Kuki still as Numbuh 411 injected the needle into Kuki's arm.  
"Sorry Numbuh 3, this is just to chill you out a little."

Kuki managed to scream out "No!" before her sight went black.


	10. Chapter 10

**KNDnumbuh007:**** Haha, yeah we all wanted Kuki to totally rule over Erin during that but stupid Wally had to go and get in the way *rolls eyes* ahh, he means well**

**FrankandJoe3: X-D no no, she needs a slow and painful death, killing her quickly would just be the easy way out for her**

rachpop15: I know, what a goonie, not only is she splitting up Wally and Kuki, she nearly split up Abby and Hoagie! Now that's going a little below the belt, even for Erin's standards

Music lover 3212: X-D Erm I'm not too sure, I don't think there'll be very many chapters left, maybe one or two, I'm not too far from finishing

Number 8.0: Yeah, sector V are getting pretty thick not noticing how evil Erin is :-/

- - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Kuki awoke, she found herself in a hospital bed. Her vision came back and she saw Wally sitting on a bed, staring down at her.

"Numbuh 4?" She whispered. Then came back to reality. "Numbuh 2!"

"Numbuh 2's fine. They're just running some tests, he'll be out by tomorrow." Wally told her firmly. "They want you to stay here and get some rest. Abby and Nigel have gone back to their houses, Me and Erin are going back to the tree house."

Kuki shook her head. "No! Wally don't, please don't stay in the tree house alone with her!"

Wally looked at her with confusion. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
He stood up and walked out of the room. Kuki flickered her eyes a little. Then fell asleep again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wally and Erin got a lift back to the tree house. When they got in, Wally walked straight into the kitchen and got a soda while Erin walked to her room.  
Wally turned on the television and sat on the couch, thinking about the days events. He ran his fingers through his golden hair. That must have been the first time in his life that he'd stood up for someone over Kuki. Erin made him feel really weird, it was kind of like the way that Kuki made him feel...did he have a crush on Erin too?

A rush of guilt suddenly went through him. Not only was Kuki his major crush for three years, but she was his best friend, maybe he should have stood up for Kuki. He didn't even think about it at the time, he just instinctively helped Erin as she seemed so helpless, maybe that was it, he always helped Kuki because she was the most helpless...but it wasn't like Kuki to act like that around someone, she had to have a reason for being so edgy around Erin...Man Wally was confused.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In her room, Erin pulled out her dress, slipping it on she then placed her chain belt around her waist.  
Letting her hair fall down, she pulled it up into a half-ponytail. Then she applied make-up: eye-liner, mascara, blush and Dr pepper flavour lip gloss, followed by fantasy perfume.

Walking out of her room, she headed to the kitchen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

While he thought of his eventful day, Wally he heard footsteps, he opened his eyes to see bare feet and pink painted toenails, he brought his eyes up to look at who the feet belonged to, he saw tiny ankles, thin legs, a black dress, a chain belt, a knife in a hand...wait, knife?...

"Hey Numbuh 4, I made some snacks, thought you might be hungry." Erin stated as she placed a wooden plate of fruit on the table, she chopped a strawberry and sat on the table as she placed it into her mouth.

"What are you wearing?" Wally asked.

Erin smiled. "Do you like it?"

Wally examined her. "What have you done to your face?"

Erin giggled. "It's make up silly."

Wally rested his head on the back of the couch and placed his hand on his head, he felt a light weight on his shoulder, he looked down to see Erin resting her head on his shoulder, gazing up at him.

"I always feel so safe when I'm closed to you." She whispered.

Wally smiled at her and then looked back at the television. He wasn't sure what was going on but it sure made him feel uncomfortable.

"I really like you Wally," Erin said, her face now even closer to his.

Wally didn't take his eyes off the screen, he was now sweating. "Thanks."

Erin nuzzled his ear with her chin and whispered into his ear. "let me take care of you."

"Wha...?" Wally was about to exclaim, but was interrupted by Erin's lips on his.

He didn't know what to do...it was too clear for him then, his feelings were much stronger for another certain girl.  
He pushed her away quickly.

"What the crud!" He yelled.

Erin's eyes welled up. "I thought you liked me."

"I do in a non-mushy kind of way, I liked you like a guy-friend!" Wally exclaimed.

Erin looked down at her feet and sobbed. "You like Numbuh 3 better than me don't you?"

Wally shrugged. "I don't like her better than you...just...in a different way."

Erin sighed angrily. "She's not right for you! Nobody here seems to care about what you think..."  
She ran her fingers through his hair. "I really care about you Wally."

Wally decided to ignore and turn his head back to the T.V screen.  
Erin scooched closer to him.

"You're such a great friend, and a real handsome guy..." She said quietly.

Wally felt her hand on his thigh, it ran further and further up his leg, he jumped and stood up hastily.  
"Whoa! Stop! Stop it!" He yelled. Erin stared at him and stood up to face him, Wally stared at her in disbelief. "We're like twelve years old!"

Erin began to sob and ran to her room. Wally sighed and sat back down, now reviewing what had just happened and trying to make sense of it all.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In the hospital bed, Kuki's communicator went off, waking up because of the noise and vibration, she sat up and pressed it's button.

"Numbuh 3?" A girl asked, when Kuki's vision cleared she could see that the girl was dark skinned, her hair was medium and black and she wore rectangle thin rimmed glasses.

"Yeah?" Kuki muttered.

"I'm Numbuh 513, from sector E." The girl stated. "Numbuh 437 said that you'd called asking about Numbuh 666."

Kuki's eyes widened. "Yeah."

"Where is she right now, is she anywhere where she could hear you?" Numbuh 513 asked.

Kuki shook her head. "No, she's at the tree house with Numbuh 4. Why?"

Numbuh 513 gasped. "Call him and tell him to get out of the tree house, then call the police or moon base!"

Kuki shook her head. "He won't listen to me, but why?"

"Numbuh 3, _you_ have to listen to _me_! Numbuh 666 isn't a kid! She's a teenager!"


	11. Chapter 11

Kuki was speechless for a second.

"Numbuh 3!" Numbuh 513 waved on-screen.

Kuki jumped but then turned her attention back to the dark skinned Brit.

"S...Sorry, what do you mean she's a teenager?" Kuki asked in bewilderment.

"She's sixteen, seventeen in October." Numbuh 513 replied. "It's a weird growth disorder that she's got, it makes her really small, and she just has one of those baby faces that make her look really young. Her real name's Lisa Greene."

- - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – – - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - –

Wally rocked back and forth on the couch, he seemed to upset Erin pretty bad, maybe he should go and apologise, just straighten everything out? He walked to her room where he knocked on the door.  
"Numbuh 666?" He called. No answer.

He pushed opened the door and looked in, the lights were off and he couldn't see a thing. Reaching for the light switch he flicked the closest one to him, the light bulb didn't come on, but Erin's UV light did.

"Crud." He muttered to himself, the light wasn't great but he could see that Erin wasn't in there, then something caught his attention. The drawing closest to the UV light had fluorescent colours on it, it was a different picture to what the drawing was. He walked towards it, in the dim light he could see that it was a drawing of him, but the UV lights made a paint show up with him holding flowers up, hearts were surrounding him along with a cupid arrow pointing to him.

He picked up the light and aimed it at a picture of Kuki and gasped as the UV lights revealed a knife through her head and red fluorescent blood coming from her eyes, nose and mouth.

The last picture on the wall was the tree house, it seemed quite new as it still seemed pretty wet, Wally held the light up to it and it showed flames coming from the roof and windows, it was terrible.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – – -

Once Numbuh 437 told me that you asked about her I did as much research as I could on her because I don't want what happened to Blake to happen to any of your sector."

Kuki blinked, "Wait, Erin _is _responsible for that?"

Numbuh 513 sighed. "No-one believes me! There's no evidence to prove it but I know it was her...See when she came to our sector she hung around with me a lot, before long we were best friends. But then she started to take a liking to Blake, Numbuh 0800. She waited until everyone was out of our hideout and then decided to seduce him, you know like a typical teenager? Obsessed with hormones and kissing and stuff worse than that? Well she didn't know that I'd come back early and had gone to my room..."

Kuki decided to interrupt her. "Wait a minute, you mean she tried to get him to...?"

Numbuh 513 nodded solemnly. "Anyway, Blake told her that she was acting like a teenager and stormed to his room, that's when I went to see what was wrong with him, he told me all about it, before we knew it, we heard a knock on his door. I hid in his cupboard and heard her voice, then it was just Blake's agonising screaming. I tried to get out but it was dark and I couldn't find the handle and..."

The girl burst into tears. Kuki shook her head. "So it was her who set sector R's hideout on fire?"

"I guess." Numbuh 513 sniffed.

Kuki shook her head as she sat up, power walking discreetly out of the ward. "Why would she do this?"

Numbuh 513 shrugged. "Two years ago her brother was involved in some road accident. Apparently some kids ran out in front of him, he swerved on his motorbike so that he wouldn't hit them and crashed. Broke his spine and neck, died instantly."

"That's horrible." Kuki whispered.

"Anyway." Numbuh 513 said sharply. "Get her away from you guys before it's too late!"

Kuki jumped into the nearest J.E.T.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – – -

All lights suddenly went off in the tree house, Wally jumped and walked out of the room. He went into his and grabbed his flash light. Switching it on he moved it around to look for the source of the powers problem.

A sudden crash outside caused him to walk to his window and look out, he saw a crashed vehicle.  
Suddenly, a splurging noise made him jump. He dived to the floor when he noticed Erin aiming the chilli juice gun at him. He dodged all of her aims easily. Without giving it a thought, he dived out of his window.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – – -

The light wouldn't switch on, Kuki flicked it a few times then gave up, suddenly noticing that it was way too quiet. She tip toed along the floorboards, cursing under her breath at the one floorboard that just had to squeak. To intent on looking at the floor, she walked past Wally's doorway, peeking in to see if he was there...he wasn't but someone else was.  
Erin...or Lisa glared back at her with eyes of stone.

"Kuki, what are you doing back?" She smiled, hiding something behind her back.

Kuki stared at her in fear. "W...Where's Numbuh 4?"

Erin shrugged. "He's around, trying to find out why the lights are all out?"

Kuki felt bad vibes, she slowly began to back away, then took a run for it.

"Oh no you don't!" Erin yelled after her. Pulling her chilli gun from behind her back and aiming for Kuki, running after her.

Kuki managed to cut a corner or two and lose Erin, she ran into the hamster room. Panting for her breath.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – – -

Hearing a strange commotion, Wally slowly balanced on the wooden beam over to the nearest window. He glanced in it to see a figure walking into the doorway, it was Erin, she opened a drawer and pulled out something metallic, from the way that the moon reflected from it Wally could tell it was a knife, so guessed that this room was the kitchen. He watched Erin walk out and proceeded to the next window, where he glanced in. The hamster room. He looked around the room, no Erin wasn't in there yet. But someone else was, it couldn't have been Erin because the hair was way to long, plus it was black...Kuki!

He tapped on the window as quietly as possible, Kuki jumped and turned around to look at him, she gave a sigh of relief.

"Stay there! Don't move!" Wally mouthed to her, she obviously didn't see or understand as she ran to the window.

"Wally, I'm scared, I don't know what to do." She whispered, placing her hand on the glass.

He must have lip read as he gave her a look of sympathy and placed his hand on the glass to line with hers. Kuki spun around when she heard footsteps, she looked back at Wally in panic.

"Hide!" He hissed. Kuki understood and ran to the storage cupboard. She jumped in and crouched in there, shut her eyes tight and put her fingers in her ears.  
Wally ducked away from the window as Erin entered the room, He glanced back in, she had a knife in one hand and the gun in the other, she was looking around wildly. A hamster got in her way and she kicked it to her side. Wally cringed as he felt the small creatures pain, despite the fact he hated them.  
She was getting closer and closer to Kuki, what could he do?  
She reached out the hand with the knife and placed a hand on the handle, swinging the door open.

"Erin! Don't touch her!" Wally yelled banging on the glass frantically. Erin aimed the gun at the window and fired.

Kuki ran from the cupboard and out of the room. Erin glared back at Wally and went after her.  
The chilli water had burned a hole in the glass where Erin had shot.  
Wally hastily jumped through the window and followed them.  
He heard Kuki scream and picked up his pace, he was now running past all the bedrooms and came to a skidding halt as he saw Erin in the main room holding Kuki with her arm firmly behind her back, her knife pressed against Kuki's slender neck.

**Author's Note:**** Whoooa, drama! I'll update soon but I'm going to update my other story soon because it feels like I haven't updated that since FOREVER! Anyway, I'll leave you hanging as always, because...well, I'm that mean...the next chapter should be the last anyway.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Numbuh 666, let her go." Wally panted.

Erin gave an evil smile. "Stay back Wally, I won't think twice about slitting her throat."

Wally stayed where he stood as Erin backed out of the door.  
He panicked, wondering what he could do, before he knew it Erin was thrown back into the room, Kuki ran back in diving on Erin and attacking her.

"Wally call Numbuh 1!" Kuki shouted, Wally did as he was asked and rushed to the transmission room.

With a sudden shove, Erin rolled the two of them so that Erin was on top of Kuki, she lifted up her knife, Kuki grabbed it before it plunged down, but Erin was much stronger. She forced the knife down to Kuki's upper body and made a huge gash under her shoulder, Kuki tried to push her away as she winced in pain. She managed to give a strong kick to get Erin off her.

Kuki crawled quickly to get away but her legs were grabbed by Erin, she was being pulled towards Erin, she had to get away. As Erin dragged her back, Kuki grabbed onto the chilli sauce gun that Erin had dropped to capture Kuki, in a swift movement, Kuki swung around and fired the Chilli sauce into Erin's face. Erin screamed in pain, letting go of Kuki's ankles she reached up her hands to rub her sore eyes.

Kuki scrambled up and kicked the knife from Erin's grasp. She then stood back away from Erin, who was now sobbing from the burning pain and blindness in her eyes.  
Wally then came running in, he ran to Kuki's side, checking that she was okay. He gasped, noticing the deep wound from under her shoulder to under her neck.

"I'm okay." Kuki panted, out of breath.

Wally frowned and wrapped his arms around her, she returned the hug.

The door suddenly burst open. Nigel, Hoagie and Abby came rushing in.  
"Are you guys okay?" Hoagie asked as Abby and Nigel restrained Erin. Wally and Kuki loosened their grip on one another, exchanged glances and nodded.

Nigel and Abby took Erin into the C.O.O.L.B.U.S, Hoagie hopped in and drove them to Moonbase where Numbuh 362 could decide what to do with her.

That left Wally and Kuki alone. At the same moment, they both noticed that they were still in each others arms and pulled away instantly, avoiding contact and stirring up an awkward silence.

"Are you sure that's okay, it looks pretty bad." Wally broke the silence by pointing out Kuki's gash with concern.

Kuki looked down at it and then back up at Wally. She then nodded. "Yeah, maybe I'd better cover it."

Wally walked with her to the medical room and sat on the bench as she pulled out a first aid kit.  
Kuki sat opposite him and attempted to tend to herself. Wally saw that she was having trouble.

"Need me to do it?" He asked.

Kuki smiled gratefully and nodded.  
"Yeah you need to wipe it with this first." She told him, handing him the antiseptic wipe.

Wally took it and gently dabbed at Kuki's injury. She winced but stayed still and let him do it.  
"Sorry I didn't believe you." Wally said quietly.

Kuki glanced at him and handed him a pad and medical tape.  
"It wasn't just you. Anyway, she was one of those people who knew how to get you to do and think what she wants. I even doubted it sometimes and thought she couldn't be that bad, after I'd seen her do all of that stuff."

Wally examined his work and beamed proudly, rolling Kuki's sweater from the side of her arm back onto her shoulder. Kuki smiled at him.

"You don't think she'll do it to another sector do you?" Kuki asked Wally.

Wally shook his head and changed benches . "Na, I bet Numbuh 362'll make sure she doesn't hurt any more kids."

Kuki smiled and rested her head on Wally's shoulder. Wally blushed and glanced at her.  
"What were you doing out of moon base hospital anyway?" He asked inquisitively.

"Numbuh 513 transmitted to me. She told me that Erin killed Numbuh 0800. She's not a kid." Kuki whispered. "She's a teenager."

Wally's eyes widened. "She's a what?"

Kuki looked up at him.

Wally pulled a disgusted face. "But...Ew! I kissed a teenager!"

Kuki gasped. "What?"

Wally looked back at her guiltily. "Before she went all weird we were sat on the couch and...she kissed me, then she went all weird, her being a teenager actually explains it."

Kuki was saddened by what she's just heard, she was right, Wally _did _like Erin. She sighed.

"I thought I really liked her." Wally stated.

'Great, just what I want to hear.' Kuki thought.

Wally looked down at Kuki, who had now taken her head from his shoulder and was looking down at her hands. "But then I realised that someone else just meant so much more to me."

Kuki didn't look up.  
"Who?" She asked glumly.

A finger was placed under her chin and brought her head up to look at Wally. He gave her a shy smile and brought her face closer to him as he leaned in to kiss her.  
When he pulled away he ignored his red cheeks and stared at Kuki to see her reaction.

Kuki opened her eyes, disappointed that the kiss ended. She looked up and locked eyes with Wally, then smiled.  
"oh."

Wally smiled.  
Kuki chuckled and leaned in again.  
The two then shared the perfect kiss, it was just as Kuki had always dreamed of, soft and sweet, Kuki's hands were on Wally's cheeks as Wally's arms were around Kuki protectively. Things finally worked out well for Kuki. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:**  
**  
Nigel: So is she going to moon base prison?**

Rachel: No, that's too nice for her, we have to have a real punishment for what she's done to some of our kids

Hoagie: What about a torture chamber?

Abby: Great Numbuh 2, just go back to the medeval century why don't ya? Fool!

Rachel: No, I know, her punishment is to go and spend a month with each of imasmurf93's reviewers, then when they're all done with her they can all come up with the best way to get rid of her,

imasmurf93: that's it guys, thanks for reading and reviewing, over and out  



End file.
